


Truth Seeker 追尋真相的人

by kakakc



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: Diana和Lois皆是追尋真相的人。





	

 

「──騙人，妳的套索可以讓人說真話？ _任何人？_ 」  
  
大都會繁華路段的一角露天咖啡廳內，坐著因為剛剛所得知的事而差點把手中的堅果脆餅掉出去的Lois Lane。

 

坐在她對面的Diana把剛送上來仍冒著蒸氣的咖啡拿起，小試了一口後給予肯定：  
  
「任何人。」

 

女記者花了近五秒的時間才能消化這訊息，她靠到椅背上時喃喃的說：  
  
「……妳無法想像過去我有多少次採訪時曾希望能有這樣的工具在手。」

  
  
聞言Diana的眼神越過手裡的杯子落到對方身上，問：  
  
「妳確定嗎？」

 

Lois眨了眨眼。  
  
「什麼意思？」

 

「妳本身就有這樣的能力，為何需要？」  
  
Diana側首看著她。

 

Lois忍不住失笑，不禁伸手越過桌拍了拍對方的手臂點頭贊同：  
  
「的確，雖然面對政客時會很方便，但也少了點樂趣和挑戰性。」

 

她的動作剛好擦過Diana身上總是戴著的金屬飾品，在兩人之間發出鈴噹悅耳的聲響。

 

像是想起什麼似的，Diana輕勾起嘴角：  
  
「我們都知道令人誠實並不困難，而自願的坦誠往往比真相本身更為貴重。」

Lois再次點頭贊同。

 

她們沒再說話了，只是專注於品嚐手邊的咖啡、侍應生送上來的餐點，間中交換一下一些習慣和口味的偏好還有想法。  
  
  
一頓午餐下來，Lois才有種較為真實的感覺。即使她曾有過和非人類的相處（而且是極為親密的相處）但和一個盛載著幾乎一整個世紀的回憶的亞馬遜神祇作日常接觸又是另一回事了。

 

她想了想後還是忍不住問：

「妳活得比我們都要久吧。可以告訴我……妳有找到妳所需要的真相嗎？」

 

這次換Diana眨了眨眼。她把空杯擱下，一直掛著若有似無的微笑融化為一個難以辨別、近乎理解而失落在某一處的表情。  
  
「我們都是發挖真相的人，而我們都知道真相永遠不只一個。」

 

這一刻，Lois知道了她們大概永遠也不會找到，卻又必須找下去的理由。


End file.
